


Unusual Child

by superkoola



Series: White Child In New World [1]
Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Pocahontas has one day found a white newborn baby in a basket. She took it in and raised him as if he were one of her own. This were mostly fine until white settlers moved in for gold. When she and her son find one, how will he cope with the fact that there are more of his kind out there, and what are they doing here in his home?





	1. Baby in the New World

~~ ~~

**1600: COAST OF CHESPEAKE BAY**

In the waters of what will soon be Chesapeake Bay, a small basket was floating across the gentle waters, with a small lump inside. It wasn't long before a gust of wind blew across the air, the air current moving the basket across the water and onto a new land, never seen by man. The wind carried the basket for a while until it eventually made its way to the shoreline of a river, where it was stranded.

Further inland, a hoofed mammal is browsing in the bushes. This is a White Tailed Deer, a common herbivore that lives through most of what will soon be named as North America. As it browses on the bush, a gust of wind brushed against the mammal, leaves being carried out as well. The deer looked on at the leaves, and something told the deer to follow the leaves.

The deer followed the leaves until it arrived on the shoreline. The leaves blew over the land until one landed inside the basket. The deer looked at the basket and cocked its head. Instincts took over, and the deer approached the basket cautiously, unfamiliar with the alien object. Once it approached the basket, it sniffed it to check if it was edible. When it sniffed what's inside the basket, the lump began to move. Then, a whining sound soon played.

The deer backed away for a bit, alarmed. Then it moves forward for the basket again. It looked inside to see the moving lump. Using its mouth, it moved over the cover, revealing a surprise.

Inside, was small human baby, about a month old. It appears to be white in skin color, with black hair. The deer cocked its head in confusion. The baby stopped whining and looked at the deer. The deer began to sniff at the baby, curious as to why this thing is here.

_Achoo!_

The baby sneezed, causing the deer to throw its head back. The deer and the baby stared at each other before the wind began to blow again. The deer looked at the leaves as they blew back inland. The deer looked at the baby, and then it bit the handle, lifting the basket. The baby then began to giggle at the funny animal as it carried him back into the woods.

The deer began to travel through the woods carrying the basket in its mouth, following the wind. The baby began to make cooing noises as it heard the sounds of nature such as the river nearby flowing, the birds singing about, as well as the sounds of other forest critters in the distance.

After a while of walking, the wind stopped blowing at a small clearing. The deer eventually stopped as well, dropping the basket gently. The baby looked up at the deer, which was looking down at him for a while, before it eventually walked away. The baby grew upset and began to cry loudly. His cries carried on into the forest, before it was picked up by the wind as it carries the leaves into the wilderness.

* * *

Nearby, in a cliff's edge, is a young woman standing by, overlooking the river. Her name is Pocahontas, young daughter of tribe leader Powhatan. Unlike the other women in the village, Pocahontas has free-spirit like her deceased mother, causing her to venture out faraway into the woods, the wind guiding her. With her are her two animal friends; her pet raccoon, Meeko, and her hummingbird, Flit.

Pocahontas looked down to the river below, intending to jump down for the thrill of it. Flit squeaked at her. "I'll be fine, Flit." She assured with a smile.

Suddenly, she ran forward and jumped down. Flit grew panicked, wondering if she'll be alright, when he noticed Meeko about to follow her. Flit flew right in front of him and squeaked. Meeko rolled his eyes and ran past him. Just as Meeko jumped down, he grabbed Flit's leg, causing him to shriek as all 3 of them feel down.

There were splashes when they hit the water, causing the fishes to scatter. But Pocahontas and her friends didn't notice. Soon, they resurfaced and Pocahontas laughed to herself. Meeko let out a laughing sound as well. Flit on the other hand, was not so amused at getting his wings wet. The wind brushed against her as she got out of the water. Within the wind, she heard a noise. It sounded like…an infant. "What is that?" she asked.

Meeko and Flit heard the noise too. Flit didn't feel sure about going over to see, or to leave it alone and ignore it. But before he and Meeko could react, Pocahontas immediately ran towards where the leaves trailed. The spirits seem to be guiding her to something.

As she got close to the clearing, the noise grew louder. As she approached a clearing, she, Meeko and Flit saw a basket with something. Meeko and Flit were a bit cautious while Pocahontas instinctively went for it.

Meeko and Flit waited anxiously as the noise stopped. They could see her reaching a hand inside, along with a chuckle from her. She then picked something up and turned to see them. Meeko and Flit were nevertheless, shocked at what their seeing. It was indeed an infant, but this one is more…paler in skin color. Flit lets out some squeaking noises.

"He's not dying, Flit. Though he does look a bit thin, he's otherwise okay." Pochahontas said. Meeko approached her, climbed onto her shoulder and peered at the baby. The baby looked at another strange animal, eyes big with wonder and curiosity. Then he tried reaching out for the raccoon, and Meeko began sniffing at him, until the baby accidently squeezed Meeko's nose. Meeko squeaked and ran back behind Pocahontas's head. Then the baby looked back at Pocahontas, then he squealed in happiness as he reached his arms out to try and grab her. Pocahontas smiled warmly and kissed him in the forehead. Flit squeaked at her. Pocahontas looked at him and smiled. "Of course I want to keep him." She said.

Meeko smiled, but then realized something and squeaked back at her. Pocahontas' bright smile turned to a slight frown. "My father? Oh, that's right. Maybe he may think of this baby as some…weird, demon spawn…. *sigh* we'll see though."

She immediately looked at the baby again, who was still smiling and making cooing noises. Pocahontas shook her head, smiled and kissed him again. She really wondered whether her father will accept this baby despite the different color of skin.


	2. Acceptance into the New World

There is a village settled at the eastern Virginia fall line near the Chesapeake Bay Rivers. This is one settlement of an entire nation called the Powhatan nation. It's simply a nation of Native American tribes living together in harmony with each other and with Mother Nature. This particular tribe is led by the chief of the nation; Powhatan.

* * *

This afternoon, the tribe is doing their usual things like always, though one of the girls is a little bit restless looking for someone. Her name is Nakoma, and she is a childhood friend of Pocahontas. Right now she was getting worried; Pocahontas should've been home an hour ago, and she still hasn't returned.

"Oh, where could that girl be?" she asked to herself.

She at first thought she'd find her at the falls near the village, but she wasn't there. After a while, she began to panic and searched high and low for her. Now she is approaching the house where Chief Powhatan lives. She got inside the tent, and approached "Um, excuse me Chief?" she asked.

Powhatan looked at her and gave her a warm smile. "Nakoma, darling. What's the matter?" he asked in a warm, fatherly tone to her. "I-I can't find Pocahontas anywhere." Nakoma replied, worry very much present in her voice.

Powhatan widened his eyes. "What? When did you last see her?" he asked in worry for his daughter. "This morning, she told me she's going to the falls for a morning dive, and that was it." She replied.

Powhatan was growing worried for her daughter. But before he can react, several children noises caused them to walk outside. "Hey, it's Pocahontas. She's here!" one of them cried.

Nakoma and Powhatan sighed in relief and looked at her, coming out from the bushes carrying something with Meeko and Flit. "Hello, little ones." Pocahontas said with a smile.

She leans down to the children's height. Pocahontas loved the children of this tribe; she thought they were cute and loving, but wild. Then again, what child isn't? As the children began to talk to her, one noticed something weird she was carrying. "Hey, Pocahontas. What's that?" asked a boy.

Pocahontas looked at what he was looking at, and smiled. Oh. This is why I'm a little bit later than usual." She said as she then showed the children what she was carrying; a newborn white skinned baby. All the children looked on in wonder as the baby looked at them with his bright blue eyes.

"Wow. He looks…different." said one girl.

"What tribe is he from?" asked the boy.

"Does he have a disease?" asked another girl.

Powhatan and Nakoma looked on, watching her interacting with the children. They can easily see the newborn, and were confused and a bit anxious as to who he was and where he came from.

"I don't know, children. But what I do know is that I love this baby, and I want to keep him." Pocahontas answered. She looked at the newborn and smiled, the baby smiling as well as the arms reached out again. "Pocahontas! There you are." A voice shouted.

Pocahontas looked up to see her friend running towards her, and smiled as well as she gently moved the kids out of the way and hugged her. "I was so worried about you. Where have you been?" asked Nakoma. Pocahontas smiled sheepishly, before she looked down.

"Sorry, Nakoma. Well, you can see here why." she said as she showed Nakoma what she was carrying.

Nakoma looked at the baby again, who was looking at her, hands reaching out with interest. Nakoma widened her eyes, surprised to see someone with an unusual skin color. "Wh-what happened to it? Why is it so…paler?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but…this boy. He's so adorable. I…I love him." She said as she looked at the baby, giving a smile. Nakoma raised a brow. "You want to keep him?" she asked, a bit perplexed at her friend's idea.

Pocahontas nodded. That was when Powhatan walked over to her. "Daughter, where have you been? And where did you find the baby?" he asked.

Pocahontas grew a bit anxious at first, but she had to be brave. For this baby. "Father, I found him in the forest. The spirits of the wind guided me to him." She explained confidently.

Powhatan looked at her, then at the baby, who was smiling at him, making cooing noises.

"The spirits guided you to him?" he asked. Pocahontas nodded. Powhatan looked a bit uncertain, but looking at the baby, there doesn't seem to be any type of…devious presence he normally would've felt at something unusual and unknown.

"Father, I want to raise this baby. I love him." She announced with a smile.

Powhatan was conflicted at first, the baby doesn't seem to be anything dangerous despite the different appearance and his daughter doesn't seem to be lying when she said the spirits guided her to it, but at the same time he was worried what this baby can do when he grows up.

"I...I…" he began, unsure of what to do with an issue like this. Pocahontas tilted her head, and asked, "Do you need time to think this over?"

Powhatan looked at her with an uncertain look. "Yes, daughter. I will find out tonight about this boy and his kind, and see if we may keep him or not." He said. He then turned around and walked away, leaving Pocahontas with the baby, Nakoma and the children.

Nakoma looked on at her friend, who was looking down at the baby. "Pocahontas," she began, concerned for her.

Pocahontas turned to look at her, with tears in her eyes. "Do YOU think this boy's a savage?" she asked, her tone a bit firm.

Nakoma sighed. "Pocahontas, he's not saying that. He's saying-" she said as she tried to reach for her, but Pocahontas pulled back, her eyes filled with tears and frustration. "Don't give me that. Look at this baby, and tell me; what do you see?" Pocahontas said.

Nakoma looked at her friend, then at the baby, who was looking at her with curiosity. Nakoma looked straight into the baby's eyes. "Take a good look. And tell me…" she said as she leaned the baby close to Nakoma.

Nakoma looked on, and all she saw was…nothing but love and happiness. She slowly raised her hand and gently cupped his cheeks, giving him a warm smile. The baby looked at her and laughed, nuzzling his face into her hand. "All I can see is…love from this boy." She said as she gently caressed his cheek.

Pocahontas gave her a smile, and hugged her as the wind blew, leaves carried along as well. Their embrace was interrupted when a series of 'awws' can be heard from the children. "How cute. So are you gonna keep him?" asked a young boy.

Pocahontas and Nakoma chuckled. "I hope so. And I know who exactly who'll be his aunt." She looked at Nakoma, who was flustered. "For real? Pocahontas, you can't be serious." She said, making Pocahontas nod and smile.

Then they heard some cooing noises and looked down to see the baby flexing his toes a bit, before he began to suck on them. Pocahontas giggled and pulled out the foot, as the baby sucked on his thumb instead. "I hope Chief Powhatan will accept him, I want to be friends with him." She said with a smile. Pocahontas smiled. "I hope so too, honey…" she said.

* * *

Later that evening, Chief Powhatan was in a large shack with his shaman, Kekata and many of the tribe's citizens and warriors. They were speaking of the strange newcomer, and about the possibility of there being more of his kind. On the outside of the tent, Pocahontas grew very curious about what is going on, and has snuck out of her tent to investigate. She left the baby in her tent so he would be able to sleep peacefully.

"Brothers, we must know more about the strange pale-face's kind, and see if there are more of them out there. Kekata, what do you see?" asked Powhatan as he looked at his friend. Kekata walked over to the fireplace, singing a chant in their native language before pulling out some small pebbles, pouring them onto the fireplace, and smoke soon billowed, conjuring images from the smoke. Images of men with bright armor and strange weapons appeared, startling everyone.

"His people…are men like us. Strange beasts with bodies that shine like the sun, and weapons that spout fire and thunder." He said as the smoke showed a man, wearing strange clothing and a strange weapon, before it lets out a strange, loud explosive sound, scaring everyone inside.

Pocahontas widened her eyes in horror at what she was seeing. So there are more of them out there beyond the sea.

The images soon change to a pack of wolves circling around several images of men, women and children, as well as animals. "They prowl the earth like ravenous wolves, consuming everything in their path, taking what they want, when they want it." Kekata announced.

Pocahontas was horrified at what the baby's kind acted like; savage beasts that only care about greed. She then looked back to her tent, seeing the baby.

" _No. There's no way this cute baby is gonna grow up to be like these…monsters. Not my baby."_  She thought to herself as she looked on. Then she heard something that scared her more than anything she had ever heard in her life.

"This boy…this stranger may grow up to be like these savages. He cannot stay here." Powhatan declared. Pocahontas began to shake. Then she heard it, "Tomorrow at dawn, he'll be executed." He said.

Pocahontas has lost control of her brain at this point, but from what she can remember, she immediately ran inside and up to her father.  _ **"**_ _ **NO! Father, please don't do this!"**_ she shouted, fear in her voice. Powhatan was shocked at her daughter's appearance and outburst. But then he began to grow stern.

"Pocahontas, this has to be done. For our people," he reasoned with her as he approached her. But Pocahontas shook her head as she approached the baby. "NO! I love him! More than anything!" she declared.

Powhatan was shocked that she would refuse her father's orders. Then he saw his daughter's tears streaming down like a waterfall. "Please, dad. I'll-I'll raise him to be a proper boy. I'll teach him all the ways of our life, about how to be one with the earth. A-And how to…well, do anything WE do. Please, just don't kill my baby…"

Powhatan looked at her, with sympathy. Seeing her daughter upset also upsets him dearly. But what was he gonna do; keeping the baby would certainly put his nation in danger of falling for greed, but his daughter…his precious sunshine would never forgive him for this. He thought about this ordeal. Oh, he wished his wife would be here right now.

It was then that he made a choice…

"Alright, you may keep him." He decided. Pocahontas soon widened her eyes, could it really be? Did her father really just change his mind? Joy soon overcame her body and immediately hugged him to death.

Pocahontas: Thank you so much, father!

Powhatan hugged her back, and then puts her hand on her shoulder. "Just prove to us that he can learn to live among us." He instructed. Pocahontas nodded like a little child.

"I will. I promise, daddy." She said. She hugged him again and gave him a kiss on the cheeks before running off back to her tent. Kekata walked over to his side. "Powhatan, you're gonna keep the pale-face with us?" he asked, a bit unsure.

Powhatan sighed. He then turned to his friend. "My daughter wants to keep the child, let her. Besides, I believe that the child may be like the rest, and should be given a chance. Plus, I'm really not in the mood for killing a newborn anyways." He said.

Kekata was silent for a moment. "I hope you're right. To be honest, I fear of what he can do if he's taken into the wrong hands." He explained. Powhatan looked at him and gave his old friend a smile. "I have faith that my daughter would make sure that would never happen." He assured.

* * *

Back in the tent, Pocahontas ran inside and looked for her new baby boy. She found him asleep in the bed. She loved the sight of such a beauty, looking like he doesn't have a care in the world. She smiled, walked towards her bed, got inside and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closely.

Pocahontas: Hello baby. It's your mommy, Pocahontas. I want to welcome you to my home. You're gonna love it here. Now there will be some bad things that will happen during your time here, but don't worry about it, because no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, Songaa.

She smiled as she gave him a small kiss in the cheek. Songaa nuzzled closely in his sleep, still sucking his thumb. "Good night, my little strong warrior." She said warmly.

She then fell asleep, arms around Songaa holding him tighter subconsciously; as the baby gave a smile, thumb still in mouth as they both fall into a deep sleep.

A new life will start for young Songaa in the New World.


End file.
